eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Card Game Wiki:Discord
The Eternal Card Game Wiki has created a Discord chat server that is open to the public. Discord allows people to communicate in real-time. Once a user account is set up, using Discord and joining the server is relatively easy. Click here to join the server. By joining, you agree to abide by the server rules. What Is Discord? Discord is a multi-platform online text and voice chat service. Discord allows users across the world to text chat and transmit audio in real-time. Voice chat is especially popular with gamers, and Discord is designed to run alongside games and has an in-game overlay interface (similar to Steam and Origin). Discord hosts many public and private "servers," and these servers can have multiple text and voice "channels." Each server is managed by the server's owner and administrators. Server access is controlled on a per-server basis by the server owner and server administrators. Discord can be run through web browsers or a downloadable standalone client; links to open Discord in-browser or to download the client are available at discordapp.com. Registration is required in order to use Discord. Most features and services on Discord, including registering an account, joining or creating a server, participating on a server, and private messaging other users, are free. Joining the Eternal Card Game Wiki's Discord Server Anyone can join our Discord server. To join, you must have an account on Discord that is at least five minutes old with a verified email address (You can create an account here). To join the server, click on the following link: https://discordapp.com/invite/nzwasxT. This will open Discord in a separate tab, or open your Discord client. You will be free to view and talk in most public channels on the server. Server Rules This server is brand new, and we're still figuring things out. In the mean time just be respectful and nice to each other, and don't do anything that wouldn't be allowed in other public gaming-related servers (no spam, NSFW, etc). As we grow we'll flesh out some rules for this server, but for now if anything comes up then how to handle it will be at the moderators' discretion. FAQs Why Can't I Send Any Messages? To help protect against spam and server raids, everyone must have at least 1) a verified email address linked to their Discord account; and 2) be registered on Discord for at least five (5) minutes. In addition, make sure you're not trying to send messages to a channel you don't have the "Send Messages" permission for. On our server, you can send messages to almost any channel you can view. Try switching over to the #general channel and see if you can send any messages there. If you still cannot send any messages and you have followed all of the steps above, it is possible that a moderator or a bot has muted you, either temporarily or indefinitely. You may want to message a moderator for assistance. How Do I Quickly Contact Server Moderators and Operators? The quickest way to do this is to mention @server moderators, which will notify all online server moderators. I Need Help with Discord! If you need help with using Discord in general, you can click the little question mark icon on the top-right corner of the app, or go here to visit the Help Center.